Old Woman (Red Right Hand) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Red Right Hand HQ, Mexico | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly blonde) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Renato Guedes | First = Wolverine Vol 4 #1 | Death = Wolverine Vol 4 #14 | HistoryText = Origin When she was a child her mother was dead and her father was always working. He was always trying to catch a man named Logan, but one night Logan found him. When she woke up that night she saw her father's killer and he saw her, he torched the house but decided to spare her. Years later she married a man who was also obsessed with the Weapon X project and this man name Logan. She awoke one night with blood on her hands and a her husband dead in the bed next to her. Standing in the room was the man Logan and a man named Creed. Creed wanted to kill her but Logan spared her life once again. At her husbands funeral she met a strange man and joined his criminal organization The Red Right Hand. The Red Right Hand Now part of the Red Right Hand, she started to have doubts about the group's intentions and if she was still on the good side, as a result she decided she wanted to leave. The strange man who made her joined his organization and who was now known as "The Founder" decided to convinced her to stay, to that end he brought her to one of the most expansive nursing home of the country where she met an old woman who was dying from cancer and who only had two months to live. Thanks to the high-quality medical care provided by the nusery home, she wasn't suffering and her upcoming death would be painless and almost peaceful. The founder then revealed that this woman's name was Victoria Creed, she was the mother of Victor Creed. He then gave her a hammer and told her to kill Victoria, at first she didn't want to do it but the Founder told her to strike her, to become the Red Right Hand. She then became mad and brutally killed Victoria in cold blood, she was now a member of the Red Right Hand forever. Not long after, Daken discovered the existence of this organization and joined them in order to help them get their revenge against Wolverine. To that end, Daken decided to find his father’s children all around the world through the years, he then gave them to the Red Right Hand and on his advice, the criminal organization trained them in order to use them as weapons against Logan. Daken knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against Logan but having his father killing them would hurt him in the worst way possible. Those children would be known as the Mongrels. Now an old woman, she was unsure about Daken's plan as she thought having Wolverine killing his own children would make her and the rest of the Red Right Hand as worst as him, but the other members of the criminal organization decided otherwise and she finally agreed on Daken's plan. The Organization also decided that the worst punishment for the seemingly un-killable Wolverine was to send his soul to Hell. To that end, another member of the Red Right Hand known as The Husband was approached by a demon which he made a deal with in exchange for letting the demon possess Wolverine body. The creature became Hellverine and decided to track down each of Wolverine’s friends and family to kill them one-by-one. Final Revenge After Wolverine escaped from Hell and banished Hellverine , he was lured to the Red Right Hand's base in Mexico where they pitted him one-by-one against the members of the Mongrels. Despite what they did to his friends, Wolverine gave each one of them a chance to surrender peacefully but the Mongrels attacked him on sight and tried to kill him. As a result Wolverine killed most of them, while the others killed themselves and after defeating the leader of the Mongrels, Gunhawk, Logan confronted the members of the Red Right Hand. But the Red Right Hand's final revenge against Wolverine was to deny him his own revenge against them, to that end each member committed suicide, leaving Wolverine with only a message: the Mongrels were his children, this revelation and the fact that he killed his own children devastated Logan. The members of the Red Right Hand then went to Hell were they were greeted by their dead loved ones, except for The Son. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Suicide